


A Lovegoody Christmas

by MayorHaggar



Series: We Wish You... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up early Christmas morning, expecting to pass an uneventful holiday alone in his flat.  But there's a surprise waiting for him underneath his tree...





	A Lovegoody Christmas

Harry Potter squinted at his bedside clock. _5:30 a.m._ He groaned, tossed his pillow to the floor and glared up at the ceiling. It was far too early for him to be awake in this empty flat, but old habits die hard. He'd always been an early riser on Christmas morning. For the past several years he'd snuck out of bed and made Ginny a fancy breakfast while she slept, something the two of them could sit down and enjoy before the controlled chaos that was Christmas day at the Burrow.

There was no one for him to cook for now though, not since Ginny left him six months ago. There would be no trip to the Burrow either, not this year. Mrs. Weasley had invited him and Ron and Hermione had tried very hard to convince him to come, but he refused. The breakup had been tough on not just he and Ginny, but family and friends as well. As much as all the Weasleys insisted that he was as good as family, Ginny genuinely _was_ family. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys deserved to have a fun, tension-free Christmas, and that just wouldn't be possible with him there. So he'd done the noble thing and declined the invitation, but that meant he had a lonely holiday ahead of him.

Might as well get on with it, he decided, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. He slowly stood, not bothering to make his bed since no one would be there to see it anyway, and walked out of his bedroom in the t-shirt and boxers he'd slept in. He'd get dressed properly later, but right now he needed some coffee. Some comfort food would be nice too; maybe a large stack of pancakes slathered with syrup?

He walked down the corridor, not even sparing a glance for the sitting room where his Christmas tree was. He'd open the stack of presents from friends later in the day. For now he had eyes only for the kitchen and the comfort it offered.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

He stopped in his tracks halfway down the corridor. It shouldn't have been possible for anyone to enter his flat without him being aware of it. Only a very select group of close friends had unrestricted access and could enter the flat at will, and every person on that list had other places to be this Christmas. Anyone else should've set off his defensive ward scheme, yet he'd seen and heard nothing. 

Instinctually he reached for his wand, but then realized it was still sitting on the bedside table. If it was possible for the deceased to look in on the living, he had no doubt that Mad-Eye Moody was presently cursing him for his lack of vigilance. Unarmed, all he could do was spin around to face the sitting room and assess the situation. 

It took a moment for him to process what he was seeing, and he couldn't really relax despite it now being obvious that his wards had not been breached. It was not an attacker, some Death Eater spawn or wannabe Dark Lord who'd broken into his flat to try and kill the man who lucked his way into beating Voldemort. That would've at least made sense, but this? This he had no explanation for.

The wrapped presents he'd left underneath his Christmas tree had been stacked up to one side of the room, and taking their place underneath the tree was Luna Lovegood. If there was one person in his social circle who would show up unannounced and sit under his Christmas tree in the early hours of the morning, that person was Luna. He'd almost have accepted her sudden appearance as normal, but what she was wearing, or rather not wearing, commanded his attention. 

Her usual dirigible plum earrings had been replaced with these really bulky representations of Santa, his sleigh and all nine reindeer (Rudolph included.) On her feet were a pair of mismatched knee-high socks, one red with a penguin patterned across it, the other green and featuring candy canes. But it wasn't the earrings or the socks that had him so mystified. The real story was that aside from the earrings and the socks, she wore nothing at all. Between head and feet, her body was bared to him. It was a view he never thought he'd see, and honestly he hadn't really thought of Luna in that way before, aside from that brief moment at Halloween that he'd felt incredibly guilty about for the rest of the day. But now that it was being presented to him, he had to admit that Luna Lovegood had a very nice body.

"Um, Luna? What're you doing here?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. It had taken great effort to tear his gaze away from the delightful view, but eye contact was only polite. Besides, she was his friend, and there was probably some sort of innocent explanation as to why she was sitting naked underneath his Christmas tree. Her reasoning would make no sense to him of course, but she was a true friend and deserved better than to have him exploit the situation and ogle her body. Even if it'd been over six months since he'd so much as seen a naked woman, and this particular naked woman was quite appealing indeed...

"Forgive me, Harry, but I thought it was obvious," she said calmly. He nodded and stood there, expecting her to launch into some explanation about a creature that infests clothing on Christmas day. "I'm here to seduce you." Okay, that wasn't what he'd expected. From any other girl in this situation, sure, but Luna? 

"Oh," he said, then stood there dumbly. What else was he supposed to say? Luna had a habit of surprising him, but this was a new level even for her. "I, uh, wasn't expecting that."

"I know you weren't," she said, smiling up at him. "That's why I did it. Hermione told me you weren't going to the Burrow and you were going to be all alone for Christmas. I knew I couldn't let that happen, so I cut my expedition in Myanmar short so I could surprise you."

"You succeeded," he mumbled. He frowned as he listened to her explanation. It was one he could understand easily enough, but an explanation that centered around one of Luna's creatures would've been preferable to this. The idea of a girl offering herself to him out of pity didn't sit right with him, especially someone like Luna whose friendship he valued. 

"Oh, good," she said. She gave her hands a little clap and patted the spot next to her under the tree. "You should come join me then, but you'll probably want to remove your clothing first. I've never done this myself, but I imagine it'll be easier if we're both naked before we start." Another jaw-dropper from Luna, and as usual she said it so casually.

"You're a virgin?" he asked, making sure he'd heard her right. He groaned when she nodded. "Luna, as much as I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, your first time should be special. You shouldn't offer it to me just because you feel sorry for me."

"Is that why you think I'm here?" she asked, her serene smile still in place. He nodded, because hadn't she just said as much? "Oh, Harry," she said, and then she giggled. He didn't think he'd ever heard her giggle before, and was still trying to decide if it suited her or not when she continued. "For a smart person you can be truly oblivious to some things."

"Excuse me for not understanding the way your mind works," he grumbled. She shook her head and continued to giggle, which didn't make him feel any better. He wasn't used to feeling like Luna was making fun of him, or anyone else for that matter. It didn't fit her general personality, and her kind nature was honestly one of the things he liked most about her.

"I know most people don't understand me," she said once she got her giggling under control. "That's not what I meant. Harry, I'm not sitting naked under your tree because I felt sorry for you. I'm sitting here naked because I _want_ to be here, naked, with you." 

"You do?" he asked, dumbfounded. When she nodded, he shook his head in disbelief. "And how long has that been something you wanted?"

"I suppose I've been interested in you since some time during my fourth year, or no later than Professor Slughorn's party for certain," Luna admitted. "You were the first boy I desired in that way, and the only one I've ever seriously considered offering myself to."

"I never had a clue," he said, mind reeling. How had he been friends with Luna for so long and never noticed this attraction?

"I know you didn't. That's what I was saying," she explained. "I knew Ginny had always fancied you even before you began dating, so I didn't plan to ever mention it to you. But then she left you to focus on her quidditch career, and suddenly I believed it might be possible. I gave you a few months to deal with your sorrow, but I've been trying to interest you ever since that trip we took to Sweden in September."

"Wait, really?" Come to think of it, there HAD been that incident during that trip where she 'accidentally' forgot he was in the tent and walked out of her room in just those powder blue bra and knickers! And as he thought about it more, other seemingly innocuous moments from the past few months sprang to mind. "So THAT's why you kept bending over in front of me on Halloween!"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "The quidditch trousers were designed to display my bottom, which I've been told is rather attractive. You've previously shown interest in Cho and then Ginny, so Hermione and I felt you might have a fetish for girls in quidditch uniforms."

"Hermione knew about this too?!" he said, eyes wide. She _had_ mentioned Luna's name quite often in casual conversation recently, now that he thought about it!

"Oh yes," Luna said. "I went to Hermione for advice. Ron, Neville and Dean know too, but they actually noticed it themselves and asked me about it. I was being rather obvious, or at least I believed I was. I worried you weren't interested and were just too polite to reject me outright, but Hermione assured me that you hadn't noticed my intent and I should keep trying."

"Wow," he said. "I feel like a bloody idiot, especially if even _Ron_ noticed!" He loved his best mate, truly he did, but Ron's emotional range hadn't grown much beyond its previous teaspoon status. If even he had realized what Luna was doing, Harry must've been blind not to pick up on it himself.

"Yes, well, nothing was working, so I decided to leave no room for doubt. And here I am, naked under your tree."

"Yes. There you are," he said quietly. He'd been doing such a good job of maintaining eye contact and the conversation itself had been so surprising to him that he'd nearly forgotten that this lovely girl was actually naked. But now that she'd drawn his attention back to it, he could think of nothing else. His eyes appraised her once again, without guilt this time since she'd been very clear about why she was there in the first place.

His mind couldn't help but compare her to Ginny, the only other girl he'd ever seen naked other than in a magazine. Both girls were slim, but Luna's body had a bit more muscle definition. You wouldn't expect that to be the case since Ginny was the athlete, but quidditch really didn't involve much actual exercise. Luna's treks around the world in search of various creatures were more physically intense, as Harry himself could attest after spending two weeks in Sweden with her. It was subtle, but there was some musculature on her body that Ginny lacked. Harry found it quite interesting. He suddenly had a vision of draping those deceptively muscular legs over his shoulders as he used his mouth to pleasure her...

"I don't think I need to ask whether or not you find me attractive," Luna said quietly, and he snapped his eyes back up to her face. She was smiling shyly and had a blush on her face that he found adorable as hell. "So I think the only question left is whether you want to join me here by the tree, or if I should get up and follow you into your room." 

"Both sound wonderful to me," he said with an eager smile. "But you're sure you want this? What if we do this and things don't work out between us?"

"I'm not asking for a proposal, Harry. Maybe we'll do this and immediately decide we're better off as friends," she said with a shrug. "Maybe we'll be together for a week, a month, a year or a lifetime. I'm not a seer and I don't know what the future holds, but ever since my mother died I've believed it's best to live every day to the fullest and savour each happy moment you get, because who knows how many you'll have? And this day, this moment, this Christmas, I want to spend with you."

"That may be the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said while sitting naked underneath a Christmas tree," Harry blurted. He winced, worried she might be offended by his unthinking reaction to what had been something very deep and personal, but Luna laughed. It wasn't a giggle this time; she threw her head back and laughed deeply. He grinned and stepped into the sitting room. She smiled back, and licked her lips when he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over the armrest of the couch.

"In here, then?" she said. She rose up to meet him as he walked towards her, and they embraced in front of the tree. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him, and their lips met in a kiss. Luna was a confident and aggressive kisser; it wasn't long until her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, entrance he was all too happy to provide.

Harry's hands caressed her back and worked downwards to her bum. She was right; it was quite nice. He'd noticed that on Halloween before he'd forced himself to look away. Now he had an open invitation to not only look at it, but also touch it. He took advantage of the opportunity, gripping it with both hands and giving her a hearty squeeze. She moaned into his mouth, and then groaned when he gave both cheeks a playful smack.

While continuing to kiss him, Luna reached down with one hand and tugged his boxers down his legs. Her hand wrapped around his cock and gave him a few pumps, not that he needed much prep work at this point. He broke the kiss and was about to ask her whether she wanted to move to the couch when suddenly her wand was in her hand. Harry was still trying to figure out where she'd been storing said wand when she pointed it at the ground in front of the tree and cast what he was pretty sure was the cushioning charm. 

"On your back," she said, in what came out more like a command than a request. His eyebrows rose in surprise at this unexpected show of dominance, but he didn't complain. Intrigued, he got down onto his back on the floor, relieved to discover that he was right and she'd cushioned the floor. Then she surprised him further when, after a second bit of wandwork, his hands were bound together!

"I've got you where I want you now, Harry Potter!" He could only stare up at the naked form of Luna Lovegood and wait with bated breath for her to make her next move.

Make her move she did, because after tossing her wand aside she straddled him and began rubbing herself against the length of his penis. He could feel how wet she was, and squirmed slightly as he found himself itching to use his fingers to explore her, only to be reminded that he couldn't use his hands. She noticed the movement and must have realized what it meant, because she laughed at him.

"Sorry, Harry!" she teased, clearly not sorry at all. "I'm in control now! Maybe you can have a turn next time."

That thought gave him pause. The hint of 'next time' sounded good, and the idea of being in control sounded even better. Maybe he could get her to put the quidditch trousers back on, and they could pretend she was the hungry young quidditch player and he was the all-powerful team captain...

His daydreaming was cut off when she stopped rubbing against him, lifted herself up and lowered down until, at last, he was inside of her. He noticed her slight wince as she went, and he was reminded that this was all brand-new for her. Perhaps he should suggest they back off and take it slower?

He needn't have worried, because Luna was bound and determined to keep going (and he was just bound, or at least his hands were.) She pushed past the discomfort and continued to press ever forward, or downward in this case, until she'd taken in every inch of him. Luna paused for a brief moment to adjust to the new sensation of being stretched for the first time, then slowly rocked her hips. Finding she liked that, she did it again, and then again. 

Whatever pain she'd experienced must have been a thing of the past, because Luna now began moving atop him with confidence. She used him as her willing test dummy, trying out different motions and speeds to see what felt best to her, and what got the strongest reactions out of him. Eventually she settled on riding him hard and fast, bouncing up and down with great force, with an occasional rolling of her hips while he was fully inside just to vary the fun. 

It may have been her first time, but she was proving to be a natural. Unfortunately for Harry, the blonde's unexpected skill plus passing the last six months with nothing but his hand for companionship meant that he didn't last nearly as long as he would've liked. He tried to fight it, but his body betrayed him and gave into the sensations all too quickly. He could only let out a single grunt in warning before he shot his load inside of Luna. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the look of disappointment on her face. So much for there being a next time after that performance. He'd never be able to look at her again. He would...

"That was fun," Luna said dreamily, cupping his chin in her hand and rubbing it gently. Cautiously he opened his eyes, and to his relief she did not look dissatisfied. She smiled down at him gently, and slowly he returned the smile. "I didn't quite finish though, so you're going to have to help me." He could only nod, unsure what she had in mind but willing to do whatever it took in order for her to look back on this day fondly.

She raised herself up until he was no longer inside of her, but she didn't stand back up. Instead she shuffled her body forward, and Harry watched in awe as her pussy lowered down to rest on his face. It didn't rest there for long though, because she soon started moving her hips.

Harry had given Ginny oral plenty of times, including a few times where she sat on his face similar to this. She'd hovered above him slightly though, giving him room to work. What Luna was doing was altogether different. He was basically a passenger here, unable to properly use his mouth as Luna pressed herself down on him and rode his face. She seemed to be enjoying herself judging by the gasps and nonsensical words she was spouting, so he let her do her thing and just focused on breathing as best he could. He'd never been so submissive whilst having sex before. It was a new experience, but he found he didn't hate it.

Luna's grinding finished the job after a few minutes. She surprised him one more time by loudly cursing as she hit her peak, and then she squirted all over his face.

Her body went still after she was done, but she was considerate enough to roll off of him. She propped herself on her elbow and watched him with wide eyes as he caught his breath.

"How...was that?" he asked, still slightly breathless.

"Lovely," she said, smiling at him. She seemed to be back to her usual serene, sweet self now that the fun was over.

"Not as lovely as you," he replied, looking down at her breasts, which now had a slight sheen of sweat on them from her exertions. She'd need to shower later. Maybe she'd let him join her?

"You're a flatterer, Harry Potter," she said, smiling and ducking her head as she cutely blushed again. "It's working, too."

"I'm glad to hear it." She giggled briefly, then picked her wand back up and freed his hands from their binding. He rubbed and massaged at them, happy to have the use of his hands back. That didn't mean he wouldn't let her bind them again in the future though, as long as they got to do more of that.

"So what does one normally do after sexual intercourse?" she asked, without a hint of sarcasm. "I don't know if it's impolite, but I have to say that I'm feeling rather famished."

He chuckled and shook his head. He had a feeling no one else had ever used the words 'impolite' and 'famished' no more than ninety seconds after riding their bound lover's face to a climax, never mind doing all of those things during her first time! But that was Luna Lovegood. Most people thought her strange, and even he had trouble understanding her train of thought a lot of the time, but he wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Come on," he said, sitting up and grabbing her hand to pull her to her feet. "I'll make you some pancakes."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!
> 
> On Christmas Eve I got the image of Luna Lovegood sitting underneath the tree, naked save for Christmas-themed earring and mismatched socks, stuck in my head. (Clearly I have a dirty mind.) The story demanded to be written, so I spent a good chunk of my Christmas Eve writing this up and am finishing it here on Christmas morning. As such it hasn't been thoroughly proofread or edited, so apologies if it feels clunky or anything!
> 
> This is my first time trying to write Luna as a major character in anything longer than a 500 word drabble, so I hope I did a decent job with her! She's a hard character to try and do justice, but I love her all the same! 
> 
> I make no promises, but I might try and write a companion to this over the next week and post it on New Year's Eve/Day.


End file.
